Regaining Hope
by Kinyta
Summary: Sequal to Renewing Hope. A crossover with InuYasha. Sessomaru and Kagome have been reborn. Will Kagome's wish come true? Severus and Hermione are about to find out.
1. She's Back

Regaining Hope

By:Kinyta

Author's Note: This story is a continuation of my first two stories. I recommend that your read those first but if you do not like InuYasha fan fiction I guess you can figure out what this one is about by the clues I will give you, it will just take you a little longer for you to understand what happened in the past.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's I will use in this fan fiction. They are owned by others that were really smart and are now famous. So please do not sue me.

* * *

Prologue:She's Back 

Shippo was sitting around the school as he normally did during the summer break. He could not believe that he was now a part of the human history and could teach the humans to use the new magic that is now born within them. It was strange that he ended up here, in England. He did not know how he did but somehow he knew he had to be here. Jaken had even come with him. As had Ko and Renku were now teachers in this school he now ran.

He was lost in thought but he still felt it when the love of his life walked into the room. "Is something wrong, my love?" Rin asked. She still looked as young as she did when they first mated, at least without glamour. She was still beautiful.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Shippo answered his curious mate.

"About what?" she looked at him almost innocently.

"Everything and nothing, my dear. Everything and nothing."

"You are talking riddles again, Albus," she accused him using the name he now used so he could keep cover and not be found out as a demon. There were those out there that would kill them, or at least try, if they found out they were still alive.

"That is what I am supposed to do my dear Minerva." He leaned back and grabbed her hand in his own. He was about to kiss her when all of a sudden he began to glow. The strange light was coming from what seemed to be his heart, the same place the Shikkon no Tama was absorbed into him all those years ago.

The surprised look on his face was mirrored on that of his mate's as the Shikkon seemed to separate form his skin. It floated above the place that his heart occupied until he reached up and grabbed it. The glow dissipated and all that was left was the Shikkon held in the hand of a young looking youkai. The Shikkon had taken away the illusions that had been a second skin to the couple. Rin and Shippo just stared at it and then they both laughed, and cheered. Kagome had been born again!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note: So that is the end of the prologue. I hope that it was good but I plan on uploading this with the first chapter. I shall be giving enough hints, I hope, that if you do not read the other ones you can still get this one. I will try. I would like to thank all those that reviewed on the other one for the help. Thanks to Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, miahawaterangel, inulover2004, InnocentDarkSassycat, Kagome2, playingwithdemons, Rena Moon, inuyasha92689, Niru, BlueMonkey89, Megan Consoer, kwannon, kai, mizu, misticrose1, and Inuy for the support from my last chapter of Renewing Hope. I hope you all like this one just as much.


	2. It Begins

Regaining Hope

By: Kinyta

Author's Note: This story is a continuation of my first two stories. I recommend that your read those first but if you do not like InuYasha fan fiction I guess you can figure out what this one is about by the clues I will give you, it will just take you a little longer for you to understand what happened in the past.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other characters that you recognise I will use in this fan fiction. They are owned by others that were really smart and are now famous. So please do not sue me.

* * *

Chapter One: It Begins

_Kagome woke up for the last time to see Sesshoumaru fall next to her and lay his head on her shoulder. She tried to call out his name but her throat was to dry and scratchy. She knew then that she was to die as her love had died. She cried on last time and thought, 'I wish that we can be together again in the future. All of us.' She then closed her eyes and let the final breath escape her now cold body. It was over. _

* * *

Hermione Kagome Granger woke up with a start. Her whole body almost jumping out of the bed that she had slept in for most of her life. The dream had woken her up but she knew instinctively that something was wrong. She heard a crash downstairs and looked up quickly. She reached over to her bedside table to get her wand but before she even touched it a loud bang was heard as her bedroom door was blasted out of its frame.

"Is that the mudblood that the Lord wanted?" a strange voice asked what seemed to be the leader. Hermione looked out and saw the masked figures that were called Death Eaters. Hermione tried for her wand once more but was stopped when one of the three standing in her door spotted her.

"_Accio_ wand," the tallest Death Eater said to take the wand away. "Nice try Miss Granger, but you were not quick enough. Crabbe, Goyle, go and have fun. I shall deal with this little mudblood." The eerie voice sounded just like Lucius Malfoy. That scared Hermione more than anything would. But as the two others left Hermoine saw another Death Eater in the hallway walk up and into the room fallowing what could only be Malfoy.

"Lucius," the new Death Eater said quietly as he shut the door, "are you positive that she will not be harmed?"

"Yes, yes and yes. I know my job Severus." The one now officially dubbed Lucius sounded most annoyed at her potions master. Hermione had no idea what was going on but she was scared. She was also completely confused. She would expect to be tortured right away then dragged to the feet of the Dark Lord just to be tortured once more before being killed on the spot.

"Very well." The voice of her potions professor made her mind come out of the confusing thoughts that she had been having. "Miss Granger, would you please come with me quietly so we can get you to Hogwarts as soon as possible?" He was addressing her and she did not know what to say to him. Should she go? She did not know for sure but she trusted him to get her to Hogwarts as soon as he could if he told her she would go there.

"Of course, Professor." She decided to say in a very quiet voice not being able to get anything else out. She trusted him. She would do as he said even if she were hurt in the process. Something in her told her that it was alright to trust him. Something told her that he would protect her with his life and even die for her. Something told her that he had already done so…

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he reach over for her hand so as to activate a portkey and she willingly held out her hand for him. Gasping it firmly he had activated it and they were spinning away to the grasp of the Dark Lord…

------

AN: Okay so it took me longer then I like to admit to finish this one chapter. All well, at least it is done. I hope you enjoy this and the prologue. Thank you Hollaback bitch, and Megan Consoer for reminding me about it. I will be faster, I promise, with the rest, I just had one hell of a semester and hope to have more time to write now that I actually have a semi free period. Enjoy and love you all. Ja ne.


End file.
